The Storms of Chai: walkthrough
This is the last New Order adventure written by Joe Dever personally before his passing on 29 November 2016. It was released in May 2016, 18 years after the previous adventure, The Hunger of Sejanoz. This adventure takes place in MS 5102, coincidentally also 18 years after the events of The Hunger of Sejanoz. The Pensei Quiver, Rakhi's Wardstone, Kenga's Ring and Anseng's Kirusami are the unique items that are found in this adventure. Suggested Disciplines The baseline requirement rank for the success of this adventure is Sun Lord (11 disciplines). The following disciplines are given top priority: *Grand Weaponmastery (in descending importance: your Kai weapon, Bow and Spear) *Kai-surge *Kai-screen *Kai-alchemy *Deliverance (immediate choice, if not taken previously) The following are the disciplines that you should have if you have completed the previous adventures: *Grand Huntmastery (removes the only unavoidable, unmitigateable save-or-die test in the adventure) *Elementalism *Assimilance *Grand Pathsmanship *Animal Mastery The ideal rank for this adventure is Sun Thane or higher. The disciplines below may have been mastered in previous adventures but are not used in this adventure. *Herbmastery *Astrology (not checked for even though in The Hunger of Sejanoz, the Chai people were said to have a keen interest in astrology) *Telegnosis Grand Master Discipline Usage Notes This adventure is more combat-oriented than the previous adventures. For this reason, the attack and defend disciplines such as Grand Weaponmastery, Deliverance, Kai-surge, Kai-screen, Kai-alchemy are given top priority, followed by Grand Huntmastery, Elementalism, Assimilance, Grand Pathsmanship and Animal Mastery, which are useful in overcoming plenty of obstacles. This is because: *When you leave Pensei after you get the Eye of Agarash, there will be occasions where you will be drained of your stamina (EP). Kai-screen helps to limit the damage (See section 192). It also minimzes the damage incurred by psychic attacks (of which there are plenty) especially if you have the Sun-Thane level Mindfort ability. At Grand-Thane level this discipline turns the assaults into EPs, becoming even more powerful. *There are 10 unavoidable fights, the most in the entire series. Grand Weaponmastery, Kai-surge and your Kai-Weapon gives you an immediate +18 to your CS before additional bonuses apply. Grand Weaponmastery with Bow adds 5 to your result when instructed to fire an arrow (there are many sections that will require you to fire an arrow). *Due to heavy combat, it is prudent to have Deliverance as a secondary measure in addition to consuming Laumspur or restoring EPs on sections that you can do so. This adventure represents a major break of style from the usual. To make up for the heavy fighting, there is no place in the adventure where you are punished by death for making wrong choices, and there is only one save-or-die test. *The Malavan potion adds 2 to your CS (if you have Kai-surge) when fighting enemies at the same cost of -1 EP per round. This is one of the new potions introduced in addition to the usual potions seen in the previous adventures. *Sun Thane Kai-Alchemy has many uses throughout the adventure such as Breathe Water (if you do not want to use Sabito) and Slow Fall. Halt Missile (Sun Knight-level) is useful at one point in the adventure. For other disciplines: *Elementalism is also used in overcoming several obstacles during this adventure. *Grand Huntmastery removes an instant-death result when confronting Zashnor. *Animal Mastery is useful in overcoming obstacles involving creatures. Considering the difficulty of the adventure, the recommended rank is Sun Lord or higher, i.e, you should complete at least six to eight adventures prior, with the key ones being The Buccaneers of Shadaki''', The Fall of Blood Mountain and ''The Hunger of Sejanoz'' as you can gain some special items useful for this adventure. There are some options that require Sun-Thane rank disciplines (Kai-Alchemy, Animal Mastery, Grand Pathsmanship, Kai-screen). You also get a maximum of +8 CS and +16 EP as an adventure bonus if you have completed the previous adventures, giving you an additional advantage in combat. Suggested equipment #Take all necessary equipment carried over from the previous adventures as well as meals. #Backpack items on the third and fifth slot should be empty. You will lose those items in that slot at the start of the adventure. #Carry all your gold crowns, including those left over from previous adventures. There'll be many, many opportunities to use them. #For Kai weapon, choose Valiance, as it gives the best bonus against the toughest foes. #Keep your Bow in the second weapon slot. You will lose the weapon in the first slot at the Tkukoma Estuary. Retaining the Bow is more important, because by that point you will have upgraded your Bow, and it is rare to use normal weapons in fights anyway (especially if you have alternative weapons). #You should get a Tazheng potion when you are at Uzam. If you do not have Kai-Alchemy or you have yet to reach the rank of Sun Thane, you should get a dose of Sabito. New Useful Items Found In This Adventure *Malavan Potion - Increases your CS by 2 when using Kai-surge during fighting. Applicable for one combat. *Karmo Potion - Doubles your current EP before combat. However, the side effect is that it does some damage determined by number picked from the Random Number Table before it comes to effect. *Rakhi's Wardstone - Reduces an undead enemy's CS by 3 at the start of combat. *Kenga's Ring - 40% chance to reduce the damage from the Eye of Agarash by 1 EP when you are damaged from its effect. *Anseng's Kirusami - +1 to CS (which however means you cannot use your Kai weapon) but doubles the damage you inflict when fighting undead. Only applicable for this adventure. *Pensei Quiver - Doubles the capacity of arrows permitted to be carried. *Tazheng Potion - A powerful anti-venom potion. Useful items from previous gamebooks # Talisman of Defiance (found in The Buccaneers of Shadaki, adds 2 to Combat Skill) # Korlinium Chainmail Vest (found in The Fall of Blood Mountain, adds 2 to Combat Skill) or Ang'sei (found in The Hunger of Sejanoz, reduces enemy's Combat Skill by 2) # Drodarin Bag of Holding (found in The Fall of Blood Mountain, allows extra 5 spaces in your backpack) The Eye of Lhaz is not useful in this book because you don't meet poisonous snakes. Alternative weapons (in particular the Sunderer axe and Andarin's Warhammer from The Fall of Blood Mountain) can be useful if your Kai weapon is damaged from Vampirium, but if not, they are not useful either because there is only one (easy) fight in which you cannot use your Kai weapon, and you can avoid that fight with the correct disciplines. General Adventure Notes * Your starting Combat Skill should be at least 32 or more. * Do not hesitate to use Laumspur, because there are plenty of opportunities to pick up more doses. * Most combat sections do not mention whether the combat takes places during daytime or at nighttime. It is your discretion to decide whether to apply additional bonuses if you are using the Kai weapon Sunstrike or Kaistar. * The Ang'sei cannot be worn in conjunction with the Korlinium Chainmail Vest. As such '''you must decide which one to wear before starting this adventure.This is confirmed in Book 30, Dead In The Deep. * Due to an event in Vampirium, your Kai weapon's effectiveness is reduced by 1-2 Combat Skill depending on the number that you've chosen. Given that the adventure starts after a long hiatus, it remains unaddressed whether the Kai weapon can be repaired and restored.This is implied in section 217 of Dead In The Deep. Section 217 states that you need to pick a number that represents Steel Hand's weapon. This clearly implies that each Grand Master is awarded one Kai-Weapon at the beginning of their adventure and it is unlikely to be replaced. Walkthrough H'lau to Zang (1) You arrive at a field outside H'lau in a thunderstorm. Although you are given a Tracker Gem at the start of the adventure, you promptly lose it, along with backpack items #3 and #5 - rearrange your backpack at the start of the adventure to account for this. Improved Elementalism & Kai-alchemy help minimize endurance point loss when disembarking the skyship. (326) Kai Grand-Sentinel Grand Pathsmanship will warn you that the storm will not abate. Zang to Vabou (148) There are no choices of consequence until this section. You've arrived at Zang. Stay in the taproom and answer the two riddles (the answers are 41 and "the same amount") to pick up some useful items later. If your gold pouch is not full, you should wager as many gold crowns as possible on the first riddle (you will need them later). (347) The wild Guanza herd is the first unavoidable fight you are forced into. Fortunately, it is not particularly hard. Afterwards, you encounter Chengu, an old friend of Anseng's. You can choose to help or not as you like. There are no choices of consequence till the next node, although if you have Animal Mastery you will learn you are being watched by an evil power (unfortunately this will cost you 1 EP unless you have Kai-screen). (195) The Chagarashi is the second unavoidable fight. Afterwards, Chengu is petrified, and you take control of the wagon. Improved Grand Huntmastery warns you of yet another evil entity obstructing your path, and Animal Mastery helps you avoid having to fight. If you don't have the discipline, you can still fire two arrows to avoid fighting (although it is not particularly hard anyway). Next you encounter a dome of dark energy. If you have Grand Thane-level Kai-screen, you get to restore all your endurance points. (102) The spectral entities attack with psychic power and you are forced to cover for your two companions. Kai-surge is very useful in the ensuing fight. Afterwards, you arrive at Vabou. (4) If you have a meal, eat it to preserve your gold. Next a Chai dancer named Rakhi approaches you, offering to sell potions. Buy the Laumpsur, but not the Tazheng or Sabito, since you will be able to acquire those for free later. Karmo can be useful as well for the tough fights near the end of the adventure. Next you get to restore some EPs, then Rakhi offers to trade her Wardstone (+3 CS vs. undead foe) for the Samor Queen you picked up when answering the riddles in Zang (or sell it for 200 Ren if you don't have the Samor Queen). Accept - it will come in useful later. Vabou to Pensei (209) The next day, you reach the village of Uzam, but a horse has gone lame. Anseng volunteers to stay with the blacksmith while you explore. Visit the general store and buy what you need. In the inn, you save Kenga, the innkeeper from a falling cask of ale, and he rewards you with more potions. Take them all if you have the space. You do not need Sabito if you can cast the improved Kai-alchemy spell Breathe Water,'' but you can sell the potions at various points. If you did not get the Tazheng potion earlier, you should get it here now. (152) Investigate the noise to find the blacksmith, mortally wounded. Sun-Knight Deliverance lets you briefly revive him, when he warns you of ghouls. You follow Anseng's tracks into the woods, but your Sixth Sense warns you of an ambush. Turn around and leave; if you press ahead, you learn that Anseng was captured but able to escape at a gallop, but are forced into an unavoidable fight. Unusually, you do not have the option to keep looking for Anseng. (58) On the highway to Pensei, you run into lots of refugees on the road. Unusually, you do not stop to ask them what they are fleeing from, and do not discover the reason until you arrive at Pensei. Next, Chai cavalry rangers spot you and you have to evade. Assimilance lets you get past them without trouble, but if you don't have it then it doesn't matter what you do, you get to investigate a remote homestead for free items (be sure to get them to sell later) and you arrive at Pensei without issue. '''Print errata' - Sections 322 and 337 indicate that you should turn to 126 if you are heading to Maoshen Avenue. You should turn to section 185 instead of 126. After arriving at Pensei, follow Maoshen Avenue to get another chance to buy potions. Buy what you need (definitely get the Alether potion). Next, if you want to know more about the lore, go east into Tzushen Avenue and enter the Durenese Consulate. The Durenese ambassador finally tells you why people are fleeing Pensei: the Bhanarian army had breached the Chai Wall to the west and is amassing outside the city now. You can pick up a Durenese Consulate Pass here, although it is irrelevant later. Alternatively, go north, enter the Library of Pensei, and sell all the backpack items you don't need for 2 gold crowns each. (155) You are now approaching the Imperial Palace. You'll get arrested now even if you have the Durenese Consulate Pass, but the Captain frees you once you are brought to him. He'll tell you more about the War. You get the opportunity to ask him about the kneeling men, who turn out to be Bhanarian spies (recall Lord Rimoah's decision not to fly directly to Pensei because of enemy agents). (106) You meet Khea Khan Lao Tin, who hands you the Eye of Agarash - the object of your quest. The Eye is insidious and will regularly drain your endurance points (see section 192). Lao Tin now assigns four Imperial Guardsmen, Quang, Deng, Chao and Bai, to aid you on the return trip. (113) Visit the Armory to upgrade your Bow and Quiver. You do not need anything else, since aside from one easy & avoidable fight, you will be using your Kai weapon all the time. Note: the Bow gives CS +1, which is weird because Bows aren't usually used in combat (in fact the only time in the entire series a Bow is used in combat is in The Kingdoms of Terror, in the archery duel against Altan to win the Silver Bow of Duadon). You might want to interpret it as giving a +1 bonus to Bow shots. Note: The Eye is not to be confused with the Green Eye of Agarash, which is the Doomstone of Herdos in Castle Death. However, given its features, this could also be another Doomstone. Return trip: Pensei to Vabou (297) A good night's rest restores all endurance points you've lost so far. On your way through Uzam, you meet Kenga, the tavern-owner you assisted with the ale cask the day Anseng vanished. Kenga appears frightened and is grabbed by unseen hands. It's up to you if you want to stop and investigate. If you do, you learn more about the lore and get a semi-useful item,Kenga’s Ring is a special item that gives you a 40% chance to avoid losing 1 EP each time the Eye of Agarash flares up. Odds are, the amount of EP saved by having the ring is not sufficient to compensate the EP you'll lose to acquire it. but you'll be forced into several fights. If you investigate, you'll first have to fight a Nagah ghoul (recall what killed the Blacksmith) solo, and then a group of them. Grand Thane-level Grand Nexus gives you the best odds. Unusually, you don't learn more about the rest of the inhabitants of Uzam, and are free to abandon them to their fate. Just as unusually, the Chai army are nowhere to be seen. (227) On the approach to Vabou, you run into several dozen Chagarashi who are setting up a roadblock. Go west to avoid having to fight several foes on the eastern route. (220) This section just checks if you are familiar with the Skarda. A pack of them are devouring corpses of refugees. Discretion is the better part of valor - run, then head south. Afterwards, it doesn't matter which option you pick, you will get a brief rest before the Skarada catch up and force you to flee. (203) You have arrived at Vabou. Surprisingly, the locals are unaware of the incoming Agarashi horde (it seems the horde killed 100% of the refugees from Pensei). Quang convinces you that you have to stay and fight the horde. You get to choose which wall to go to, but they lead to nearly identical fights. Don't use your Bow (you just waste arrows) and dispatch the enemy. (153) The horde breaches the East wall, forcing you and the Watchers to respond. It turns out that one of the attackers is an undead Anseng - he did not survive his capture. Don't do anything (they are ineffective) and take Anseng out. After defeating him, pick up his Kirusami. Whether to use it depends on your stats. Although the effect is strong, you are losing out on the bonus from your Kai weapon. You'll have to decide whether to use it on a case-by-case basis. Note: The Kirusami is a Spear for the purposes of Grand Weaponmastery.Although it is not stated in the text, in The Hunger of Sejanoz ''you can acquire another ''Kirusami, when it is treated as a "Chai Spear". Return to Zang, detour to Jueng (349) Although the defense of Vabou is successful, it quickly becomes clear the next day that the road to H'lau is blocked, and the decision is made to head to Jueng instead. Both routes are the same, the only difference is the method that will be used to overcome the obstacle and avoid fighting the Doomwolves: *The highway route requries you to use the Speed spell (Grand-Thane Magi-magic) *The forest route lets you have an option either to kill a Doomwolf with an arrow shot or with Sun-Thane Animal Mastery. Afterwards, if you have improved Telegnosis, you will learn that Lord Rimoah is not within range of your telepathic abilities at the cost of 1 EP. (64) You make it to Jueng without incident. Chao proposes you stay with his family. There is not much difference either way except for lore, but if you choose the village inn, you get a free meal afterwards. Jueng to Valus (103) On the way to Valus you reach Chao's brother-in-law's farm, but it's surprisingly empty. The cause soon reveals itself: Chagarashi and Skarada. The ensuing fight is unavoidable and you start with a -4 CS penalty; use a Bow to get the best odds. Regardless, Chao does not survive the encounter, and Bai leaves to take Chao's body back to Jueng for burial. (143) You've arrived at Valus. If you have no gold, enter Xiang Street and sell some items (such as the meal you got in Jueng). Otherwise enter Xo-lin Avenue and buy any potions you need (you definitely want the Alether and Malavan potions, and if you can't cast Breathe Water, you want the Sabito as well if you don't already have it). Next, enter the Ferry House Inn and stake all your gold on the answer "Gold box". (202) You're now looking for a boat across the river, but with the torrential rains, nobody is willing to attempt the crossing. The options don't matter and lead to the same result: Quang commandeers the only Coast Guard boat that is still afloat, releases Deng from service, and the two of you attempt the crossing on the boat. Tkukoma Estuary (261) Kai Grand-Guardian Elementalism saves you 2 EP when casting off. The crossing quickly goes badly and Quang drowns. Sabito or the Breathe Water spell comes in handy now. (101) You lose your weapon in the first slot. If it's a bow, you lose all of the arrows as well but you can get a replacement in Dwala. You must overcome this obstacle as if you are in combat, but you can't use weapons nor psychic attacks (strangely, you are allowed to use armor). After arriving on the eastern shore, Grand Huntmastery allows you to identify some Alether berries. Dwala (27) Heading directly towards Dwala lets you meet an old man who sells some (expensive) Laumspur potions. Afterwards, refuse to pay the toll first; you pay a cheaper toll if you do so. (190) If you lost your bow and arrows in Tkukoma Estuary, don't worry. First head to Pau Ping's Potion and Lotion shop to stock up on potions. Next head to South Avenue and look for Hopdai's Hardware for general items you may need before heading to Xiong's Weaponsmith shop. Make you have at least 21 GC to buy a new bow including one arrow. Head to either Xo Street or Daruzhi Street to enter the Tkukoma Tavern. Errata: The option of turning to section 98 is missing in the print edition. At section 149, after you've purchased your items at the hardware or weapon shop, you can head to Tkukoma Tavern by turning to that section itself. (280) If you have been to the Ferry House Inn, you have another chance to win extra money by solving the riddle. The answer is 12. Then, if you need to buy more potions, head to the shop for some extra Alether and Laumspur potions. (309) You finally make it to the Tower of Ishir. After informing your allies of the situation, accept Zautro's offer to restore the maximum possible EPs. That night, you suffer a nightmare before the alarm sounds: Zashnor is attacking Dwala. The challenges come thick and fast now; use your Magnakai Curing ability as much as you can until you reach the cap. The final confrontation (238) Either magic discipline helps you avoid the arrow shot. Afterwards, the first enemy lieutenant, Klüz, reveals himself. Your disciplines do not help and there is an unavoidable fight. If you possess Anseng's Kirusami, it gives you a combat edge, but have to fight a slightly stronger opponent (however, the text does not say you have to actually use the Kirusami ''in combat to get the benefit; you only need to possess it). (228) Mooldor, Klüz's lieutenant, fires a Zejar-Dulaga arrow at you. You dodge if your test score is 5 or higher. If you are hit, ''you must have Tazheng to survive; Mentora-level Curing does not save you. Afterwards, fire an arrow to take down Mooldor. (300) The next enemy lieutenant reveals himself. It is Xaol, the necromancer you killed in Trail of the Wolf. He attacks psychically, then physically. You will have to fight. Afterwards, if you have Anseng's Kirusami you will lose it. Explore the Captain's cabin to get some free potions. Strangely, Grand Master has no qualms about taking the potions, but if he opens the lock in the Purser's cabin containing the crew's wages, he will not take the money because he is "not some lowly thief". Print Errata: When Xaol attacks psychically, the order of the sections appear to be switched. If you have Grand Thane level Kai-screen you should turn to (319) instead of (51), and vice versa if you have Sun Thane level Kai-screen. (260) There's not much space to hide in the ship anyway, so leave. The Eye drains your EP again. (9) Finally Zashnor shows up in person! Only confront him if you have Grand Thane level Kai-screen, otherwise attempt to evade. You will run into the adventure's only save-or-die section. Grand Huntmastery removes the instant death result. (250) Zashnor transforms into a dragon, but it causes him to drop the Claw of Naar. Use one of the disciplines to stop him from retrieving it; not doing anything will cost you 2 EP. Then you must fight Zashnor to the death. Combat tip: You can drink a Karmo potion to double your EPs before fighting at the cost of a random number of EPs that you must lose before. If you don't like the Karmo, you can ingest Alether or / and Malavan potions to boost your CS by 2-4 points before fighting. Once you have finished combat, destroying the enemy's remains completes this quest. Enemy Roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable Enemies General Note: *The Ang'sei reduces an enemy's Combat Skill by 2 at the start of combat. *Rakhi's Wardstone reduces an undead enemy's Combat Skill by 3 at the start of combat Footnotes Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai